deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Animegx43/Death Battle contestent: Who is Pit?
Biography: In the sacred land now known as Skyworld, the Goddess of Light, Palutena and Medusa, ruled their realm as peace, but deteriorated in time. Palutena saw potential in humanity, but Medusa attempted to destroy it. As punishment, Palutena banished Medusa to the underworld as the monster she became. Medusa retaliated by taking control of the Underworld army, captured Palutena and retook Skyworld for her own. In need of a hero, Palutena used the last of her strength to gift a magic bow to Pit, a young angel incapable of flight, who was trapped in an underworld prison. Loyal to his kind Goddess of light, he escaped the underworld, acquired ancient treasures, and defeated reclaimed Skyworld for Palutena. Now, Pit serves as the captain of Palutena's Army and her champions, always willing to fight on the front lines to defeat the forces of evil. Weaponry: While Pit is well verse fighter and can use a wide variety of weapons, his go-to weapon has and always will be a bow and arrow. Even when using more melee-oriented weapons, Pit mostly enjoys long range combat The Palutena Bow Pit favourite weapon, crafted by Palutena herself, and is very unlike a realistic bow, as the arrows fired move faster and faster as it travels. Just like any of his other bows, the arrows can be charged for more damage, can home in on targets, and fire an infinite amount of holy arrows. For short range combat, the bow is capable of being split up into dual-blades, making it an overall versatile weapon. Secondary Weapons: While Pit usually uses only one weapon, a few honorable mentions may be in order. Upperdash Arm: A large gauntlet capable of massively hard hiting hooks and updercut attacks. First Blade: A standard, yet well balance sword, capable equal parts melee and long range attacks. Guardian Orbitars: A pair of weaponized, self moving shields that fire long attacks that are also capable of blocking other attacks. The Three Sacred Treasures: On special occasions, Pit will bring out the very weapons he gathered to defeat Medusa. Created by Dyntos, God of The Forge, these holy weapons have allowed Pit to challange even the Gods. Arrow of Light: While weaking power of indivial rapid-fire shots, the enchantment of the Arrow of Light grants Pit a much faster rapid-fire attack, as well as creating incredibly power charge-shots. The Arrow of Light is capable of killing Ornes, an underworld monster that is otherwise completely immune to damage. Mirror Shield: A reflective and stury shield that can block and even reflect attacks. Designed to protect the user from Medusa's petrifying gaze. Wings of Pegasus: While Pit is unable to fly on his own, the Wings of Pegasus grants Pit flight for an unlimited time. It appears to also have the same benifits of the Power of Flight without the drawbacks, which we will get to. Palutena: While Pit always enters battlefields by himself, his devotion and friendship with Goddess Palutena means he's never truly alone. Through a psychic connection, Palutena is always available to aid Pit with his missions through her wise counciling or divine blessings. Ailment Protections: Be it from turning to solid stone, caught on fire, or transformed into food, these effects will only be temporary before Palutena's blessing cures Pit from something a normal human could never resist from. Power of Flight: Even with the Wings of Pegasus, Pit likes recieving magic directly from Palutena to enable him to fly, as well as gain a massive boost in fire power. Palutena also controls Pit's flight path during this time, allowing him to focus entirely on fighting. Through the power of flight, Pit has been able to travel across countries, escaped explosions, and on more then one occassion, travel into outer space. While the exact speed would be debatable, leaving the Earth would him to reach escape velocty, or 25,000 MPH. The drawback is that the Power of Flight can only be active for 5 minutes at a time, and a lengthy cooldown, possibly a whole day, is required before it can be used again. Powers In addition to his own tools, Pit is given a set of magic spells called Powers, created by Palutena, to give Pit additional offesive and defensive options. There 60 different Powers that can be equipped, and like in RPG gaming, it is up entirely on the player regarding what to use. As Pit values Palutena's guidance, we'll only be looking at some of the Powers she herself uses in Super Smash Bros, as they appear to be her favourites. Unlike in Smash Bros though, each Power has a limited number of uses, usually 2 or 3 times per Power. To name just a handful... Autoreticle: Allows Pit to fire his shots at nearby enemies without aiming directly at the enmy. Basically, aimbot. Reflect Barrier: Places a large, stationary barrier directly in from of pit, blocking all attacks as well as reflecting any projectiles back in the opposite direction. Counter: For a short time, any attack that hits Pit is immidiately countered and retailiated. Jump Glide: Launches Pit in the air, and then he glides downward with his wings. Self explanitory. Black Hole: Summons a large black hole (relatively speaking) to suck an enemy towards the center for a short time. Deals little actual damage, but sets up for a follow-up attack. Such as... Mega Laser: Fires a massive beam of energy forward, piercing through enemies and environments to damage everything in its path. Has a bear minimum range of 150 meters. Feats and Weaknesses Feats: -Defeated Medusa, Orcos, and numerous Underworld Generals. -Defeated a space Kraken. Not even joking. -Moved giant balls. https://gfycat.com/AngryFondGazelle https://gfycat.com/FoolishFoolhardyCheetah Assuming these are made of granite (which are 166 pound per cubic foot), and comparing the sizes to Pit (for a radius of 8 feet), these boulders can weight as much as 180 tons. -Dodged through an electric wall....Logically. https://gfycat.com/ShimmeringWeirdAquaticleech -Dodged lightning https://gfycat.com/RingedBackBlackwidowspider -Survive falls of great height, often after getting shot down from the sky. -Defeated Phosphora, who was able to split an island in half with one attack. -Was eaten by Hades, and escaped without any help or guidance. Weaknesses: -While he is the captain of Palutena's guards and army and has proven to think independently on his own, Pit is more of a follower than a leader, relying on the guidance of Palutena, or any God he's working with, to tell him what to do. -If the Power of Flight is used for more than five minutes at a time, he risks permenant damage to his wings, which could even be life threatening. -Hot Springs. Category:Blog posts